The Motions
by Yugi16dm
Summary: Joey and Seto have broken up and now neither has the will to live. It's better than it sounds. Yaoi! SxJ SONGFIC Don't like, read anyway! lol I promise you'll love it.


This fanfic is a yaoi SONGFIC story. If you don't like it, don't read it! You have been warned. SetoXJoey Just a sad story with no happy ending.**

* * *

******

The Motions

_I don't wanna go through the motions  
I don't wanna go one more day  
Without Your all consuming passion inside of me_

It was Sunday morning. Seto Kaiba was waking up after the most depressing day of his life. He wished it all was just a dream, but he knew it wasn't. He had the pain on his cheek as proof.

_I don't wanna spend my whole life asking__  
What if I had given everything?  
Instead, I'm going through the motions._

Joey woke up with swollen eyes. He had been crying all night, which resulted in crying himself to sleep. He couldn't believe what had happened the day before. It was all over, never to be again.

_This might hurt  
It's not safe  
But I know that I've gotta make a change  
I don't care  
If I break  
At __least I'll be feeling something_

Seto decided if he's going to lose one thing, he might as well lose everything. He picks up his cell phone and dials a number and waits.

_No regrets  
Not this time  
I'm gonna let my heart defeat my mind_

"Hello?" Yugi answers.

"Yugi, I need you to do something for me, and please, don't tell Joey."

_I always said I would never cry over you  
But it__'s hard to hold back tears when your fears come true_

"Why, Seto? How could you do this to me? You promised me you'd never do that to me." Joey said aloud. Joey sat for ten minutes thinking about how to go on. _You know what; I'm not going to confine myself to my room all day. I am going to go out there and live like it never happened._

_Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too_

_Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to_

Seto was sitting at his desk in the dark, writing a letter to the love of his life. He wanted to make sure he put all of his thoughts in this letter, because it'll be the last.

_Since there's no more you and me  
It's time I let you go_

_So you can be free  
And live your life how it should be  
No matter how hard it is you'll be fine without me  
Yes you will_

Joey was coming out of the bathroom after taking a shower. He turned to go to his room to get dressed, when he hears knocking on his apartment door. He walks towards it, looks into the peephole and his eyes widen. He sees two police officers at the door. _The police?_ He opens the door, with surprise and fear in his eyes.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"Are you Joseph Wheeler?" One of the officers asks him.

"Yeah, what's goin' on?"

The two officers look at each other. "Mr. Wheeler, we have some bad news for you. Can we come in? I think it's best you be sitting down."

Joey nods and lets them in. He shows them their seats and turns to ask them what's going on.

"We have found the dead body of Seto Kaiba in his mansion. We went there after we got a call from him saying there was a suicide. When we asked who the victim was, he said himself and then he hung up." The other officer told him.

_I'm all alone  
Alone  
In this whole world  
with no one by my side  
But you  
Now you're gone  
and I'm all alone_

Joey nearly fainted. He dropped to the floor, with a blank stare on his face. He couldn't believe his ears; he didn't want to believe his ears. Joey's eyes began to tear. _Seto, how could you do this? It's all my fault. Had I not broken up with him, he would still be alive and well. SETO!_ "No!" Joey cried out and burst into tears.

The officers look at each other and one of them moves towards Joey. He bends down and speaks softly, "I know this is hard on you, young man. Losing a close friend is always hard." He smiled softly, and then stood up.

"We'll leave you alone now. That was all we came to tell you. Good day, and we hope you cheer up soon." They left.

**The Next Morning**

_Last night I was sitting up in my room  
I know I should have been sleeping  
But I was thinking about you  
I can still here your voice calling out my name  
I just close my eyes and your right here next to me_

Joey woke up to a ringing cell phone. He grabbed the chiming phone on the nightstand next to the bed and answered, "Hello?" He says in a tired and hoarse voice.

"Joey. Hey, I was just calling to see if you're okay."

"Yea, I'm alright. Why?"

".....well, you know." He hears Yugi's voice hesitate.

"Oh, the break up? Yea, I barely got any sleep last night, but I can survive."

"No, Joey...the...other....thing."

"What other thing?" Joey asked. Yugi was confusing him. _Did something else happen that I didn't find out about? Or maybe I just forgot._

"Joey, Kaiba's dead." Yugi says. Joey's eyes widen and suddenly the room seems to get smaller and smaller. Joey gets dizzy and faints, hand still holding the phone.

"Hello? Hello? Joey! Hello, Joey? Are you alright? Joey can you hear me? I'm coming over there right now!" Yugi says, yelling.

_I'm all alone  
Alone  
In this whole world  
with no one by my side  
But you  
Now you're gone  
and I'm all alone_

Yugi arrives at Joey's apartment within 5 minutes. He opens the door with his own key and runs to Joey whose still laying, fainted, on the floor.

"Joey! Wake up! Can you hear me? Joey!" Yugi yells. He gets up, runs to the bathroom, and pulls out the rubbing alcohol out of the cabinet and pours some on a small cloth. He then rushes over to Joey and puts it in front of his nose.

Joey's sense comes back as he starts to cough.

"Joey! Can you hear me?" Yugi yells again.

"Yea, stop talking so loud." Joey says, trying to sit up.

"Joey, I.... I found this on your doorstep when I got here." Yugi lies. He holds up a sealed envelope that reads 'For Joey' on it. Joey looks at it and then takes it in his hands. As he stares at the writing, he notices its Seto's handwriting. He immediately tears open the seal and takes out the paper inside. It reads:

_My Joey,_

_When you're feeling lost in the night, when you feel your world just aint right, call on me, I will be waiting; count on me, I will be there. Anytime the times get too tough, anytime your best aint enough, I'll be the one to make it better. I'll be there to protect you, to see you through, I'll be there and there is nothing I won't do. I will cross the ocean for you, I will go and bring you the moon, and I will be your hero, your strength, anything you need. I will be the sun in your sky, I will light your way for all times, I promise you that for you I will. I will shield your heart from the rain; I will let no harm come your way. These arms will be your shelter; you know these arms won't let you down. If there is a mountain to move, I will move that mountain for you. I'm here for you, I'm here forever. I will be your fortress, tall and strong. I'll keep you safe; I'll stand beside you, when all's wrong. For you I will lay my life on the line, for you I will fight, for you I will die. With every breath, with all my soul, I give my world, I give it all. Put your faith in me and I'll give you everything. I love you, and remember that I always will._

_Forever yours, _

_**Seto Kaiba**_

When he finishes the letter, Joey wipes his tears away. "Yugi..." Joey runs to Yugi and hugs him and starts crying his heart out. "I made a huge mistake." Joey's voice is muffled in Yugi's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Joey. None of this is your fault." Yugi comforts him.

"But it is. And I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life. Seto and I may have broken up, but I still loved him. _I still loved him._ He was my first, my last, and my everything. Now _everything_ is gone and it's my fault that it's so."

_If you could read my mind__,  
The only thing you'd find is you_

_You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

"Joey..." Yugi starts, but he stops himself.

"Yugi, please, don't leave me, not now." Joey pleads.

"Okay." They sit there holding each other until the afternoon.

Joey has once again cried himself to sleep. And in his dreams, only there, he is happy.

"_I love you, Puppy." Seto says, holding Joey in his arms._

"_I love you too, Seto, more than anything." Joey responds, laying next to Seto on the bed._

_Seto gives Joey a passionate and love-filled kiss that lasts for several minutes. "Happy Anniversary, Pup."_

_Joey smiles softly. "Happy Anniversary"_

Joey wakes up to find himself alone on the couch. He sees a note on the armrest and takes it and reads it.

**_I'll be right back. I had to go do something. I hope you feel better Joey, because you deserve to be happy._**

Joey falls back asleep, and dreams again.

"_Joey..." He hears his name. "Joey... don't miss me." He turns. Nothing. "If you loved me then don't miss me. I gave you my life, I gave you everything. It's all for you, my love. All of it." He hears Seto's disembodied voice tell him from no particular direction._

"_But I want _you_, Seto! I love you. Please, don't leave me!" _Joey starts crying in his sleep. "Don't leave me..." He says, still sleeping. Yugi is sitting there next to him and he hears Joey saying these things. He begins to tear up.

"Joey, Kaiba left you everything, so you could have a life. But I know you won't accept it until you see your forever gone love again." He weeps silently.

Joey is still crying in his sleep. "Seto..."

* * *

Okay, I have to admit, I started crying when I wrote it AND when I read it over. It's just so sad and I have no idea where the inspiration for this came from. Please review!


End file.
